


Rick's First Love

by youngwhiterabbit



Series: The Story of Rick & Matthew [1]
Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Based on Kinnie Memories, Gay Male Character, Headcanon, High School, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Pre-Canon, Teenagers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngwhiterabbit/pseuds/youngwhiterabbit
Summary: This is the introduction to Rick and Matthew's story.
Relationships: Rick (Young Ones)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Story of Rick & Matthew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978979
Kudos: 1





	Rick's First Love

They met at the local Poets’ Society.

A smile brushed across Rick's lips. 

They saw each other every Tuesday eve.

Matthew's eyes were focused, gliding back and forth. 

They were 17.

"Quite powerful, Rick." Matthew passed a worn paper to him. "I think you should share this one with the group." 

"No," Rick disagreed, shaking his head and stuffing the paper in his blazer pocket. "I couldn't do that." 

"Go on." Matthew gave him a nudge on the shoulder. "You're much better than some of these dead-end jokers looking for an activity in the wrong place."

"Hardly." Rick shook his head again, though this smile was glued to his reddened face.

"Go on," Matthew pressed, giving another nudge. 

So, for the first time ever, Rick Pratt shared a piece of himself with a community. It gave him a rush he’d been longing for his entire life. He felt like running; running a 5k, running for Prime Minister - maybe smaller... Club Leader. 

Weeks went by. Matthew was there to support him as he shared new poems and told the group his story. And Rick ran for club leader. And he won. They called him The People's Poet. 

"Catch me if you can!" 

This was the first day the two had met together outside of the club. 

Rick laughed and ran across a field. Matthew eventually caught up with him, snaking arms around his waist and tackling him to the ground. 

They were in love.

Matthew, on top of Rick, leaned in close to give him a kiss. Alone on a cool autumn morning, they shared this tender moment together. 

Rick’s first love.


End file.
